All of Space and Time
by kakashifangrl1012
Summary: A series of post-ep drabbles that I'll update as I continue to indoctrinate myself into the Who verse. Third drabble: It was such a pretty name for someone so... her. Well, she was pretty. Well, for a lady; well, for a lady thief. A tag to the Planet of the Dead special. End of Time post-eps coming soon!
1. 4x13: Journey's End

A series of post-ep drabbles from various Doctor Who episodes. I've just watched the season 4 finale, and I have to write something to save my sanity. Probably several somethings. So here you go.

Was anyone else extremely pissed that he never noticed her several attempts to contact him prior to everything completely going to hell? Because I was.

0-o-0

**Journey's Start**

She dropped to her knees when her legs couldn't run any longer, falling forward on her hands. She dug her fingers into the sand, a grey, dismal putty that had already been imprinted on her hands from the first time he left her here. This God-forsaken beach.

She heard a soft thump behind her and turned around out of instinct. She was too wary these days not to do so. He was on his knees ten feet away, breathing heavily. He had run after her. Somehow she hadn't expected it. She turned around to face him, staring unabashedly, looking for anything that would distinguish him as not-her-Doctor.

"You're a bloody idiot," she found herself saying.

He swallowed but didn't look away. "How is that?"

"I crossed worlds, just trying to get your attention! I called your name, over and over, and you just," she punctuated her last words with a pounding fist in the sand, "wouldn't hear me!" She gave a last defeated sigh.

He looked pained. "I'm sorry, Rose… for everything you had to go through. I'm so sorry. But I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere. I'll keep you safe, Rose Tyler."

Beyond "I love you," those were the words she wanted so desperately to hear. She felt cold tears run down her face but didn't brush them away. She knew she would find the strength again someday, but for now, she just wanted to stop running.

"You're you?" she asked, blinking, trying to push down the tightness in her throat. He rose from the sand.

"I'm me." He walked carefully over to her and held out a hand, the other resting in his pocket.

And when he pulled her up and held her in his arms, she knew it was true. For the first time in years, she felt safe.


	2. Special: The Next Doctor

A/N: So I admit; that last/first drabble wasn't the greatest. I didn't like it much at all. Here's hoping this one's a little more satisfactory. This one sort of "takes place" right at the beginning, when the Doctor gets out of the Tardis and it's snowing, at least that's what I kind of picture. Allons-y!

0-o-0

Tag to special: The Next Doctor

**Let It Snow**

There was always something about snow. It never failed to put a smile on his face, even after losing so much. Even if it foretold the coming of Christmas, which he was determined to spend alone this year. It was better that way.

Great flakes fell around him, nestling in his hair and his coat, and he thought that if something so pure and magical could fall from the sky, then Earth would always be worth saving.


	3. Special: Planet of the Dead

**I wasn't thrilled with that last tag, but I didn't have a whole lot to say, honestly. Am I getting better with this one? Enjoy.**

0-o-0

Tag to Special: The Planet of the Dead

**Gone Baby Gone**

Christina. It was such a pretty name for someone so… her. Well, she _was_ pretty; well, for a lady; _well_, for a lady thief. He supposed that her less-than-wonderful morals had saved them in the end though. If he hadn't had that gold to start the bus, they would have been eaten in seconds.

And she was right, as much as he might want to shy away from the idea. They _were_ quite similar. His own morals weren't nearly as wonderful as they used to be. But he had enough sense left to leave her, (relatively) safe on Earth. Because as much as they were alike, he didn't want to see the universe extinguish that fiery spirit. He would continue to endure, but he made no presumptions that she would live… or remember, to tell of her extraterrestrial adventures. He refused to put anyone in that position ever again. End of story.

0-o-0

**How many meanings can you find in that last sentence? I count four. It makes me happy.**


	4. Special: The End of Time

**Two tags for The End of Time for two of my favorite ladies. This one's for Donna. Because she's badass.**

0-o-0

Tag to Special: The End of Time (pt 2)

**Something Old, Something New**

There she was again, in a wedding dress. The first and last time he saw her, she was in a wedding dress. There was a part of him that thought Time had an interesting sense of irony. The difference was that he knew there would be no giant spiders at the end of this wedding.

She would be happy. She _was_ happy, without him. Blissfully ignorant. And now he would make sure she stayed that way.

"_This photo is just with friends. Come on, and I want all of you in it!"_

He stared at his shoes for a moment, overcome with the urge to sneak over there. Another face in the background; who would notice? Instead he smothered the feeling, only to have it replaced by the desire to run away, and fast. His shoes remained firmly stuck to the earth. He had a last gift for her.

"_I just wanted to give you this. Wedding present."_

It was the least he could do, for all he had put her through. He hadn't given her a proper one the first go around, anyhow. Well, besides getting her out of a horrendously terrible marriage.

"_A lottery ticket? What a cheap present! But you never know, I might get lucky."_

You are lucky, he thought. More than that, you're the most important woman in the universe. And your family knows it, and I know it, even if you don't. And we won't forget it.

Goodbye, Donna Noble.


	5. Special: The End of Time (2)

This is the last of the tags from Ten's perspective, until I go back and rewatch a bunch of old episodes that is. You can probably guess who this is going to be about.

0-o-0

Tag to Special: The End of Time, pt 2

**The Beginning in the End**

He doubts he'll ever get over that smile. That light-bringing, world-illuminating smile. It never fails to make his hearts pound against his chest, make him want to run farther, see more, just keep going. He's been on the receiving end of that smile so many times, too many to count. He wishes now that he'd tried.

"_I bet you're going to have a really great year."_

"_Yeah?"_

He's glad that somewhere out there, she keeps on smiling at him. She does it again now, and for a second it cancels out the regeneration eating away his insides. He can't help but return the favor, even if it's only half-hearted.

"_See ya."_

She positively beams at him. Yes, you will, he thinks. You'll see right through me, Rose Tyler.

Thank you for that.

0-o-0

Donna's my favorite so far, but there's always been a special place in my heart for Rose. I think the Doctor can sympathize.


	6. 5x1: The Eleventh Hour

**Season 5 has wowed me right off the bat, and although I was sad to see Tennant go (with that last line, how can anyone not be?) I'm ready to see Eleven and Amy Pond in action. I am especially liking her character, and ohmygod her name. Need I say more? Enjoy.**

0-o-0

Tag to 5x1:

**The Girl Who Waited**

Ah-meel-ya. Ameeleeah? Amelia.

Amelia Pond.

It really was a wonderful name. And he had an appreciation for names, which wasn't surprising, considering he had more than one. And hers was undoubtedly one of the finest he'd come across. As he'd said, very fairytale.

He didn't see why fairytale was suddenly a bad thing. Her life had become one since he had crashed into it anyway. Or if it wasn't before, it certainly was now. Not that he was by any means a knight in shining armor, (nor the Tardis his steed, what a terrible thought) but adventure, heroism, saving the innocent: he had plenty of that. Why wouldn't anyone want to be a little more fairytale?

Clearly she did; she wouldn't have come with him otherwise.

She might call herself Amy, but it was Amelia that stepped aboard the Tardis with him that night.


	7. 5x2: The Beast Below

It might only be episode 2, but man am I impressed with this season so far! I'm really enjoying it, and I thought this was a particularly creative episode. It embodies what I love the most about Doctor Who: everything is connected to everything else, and you don't realize the scope of those connections until they are revealed to you. And the wide shot at the end with the whale? Pretty good. **This is my first go at Amy Pond's perspective**. Hope you enjoy!

0-o-0

Tag to 5x2: The Beast Below

**Gotcha**

Let's recap for today, shall we? I mean, for… some day in the future.

I befriended a 12-year-old on spaceship-Britain, I've had my memory erased, I was nearly eaten by a space whale, I met Queen Elizabeth X, my memory came back, I forced Queen Elizabeth X to abdicate, and by doing so I saved the space whale (that nearly ate me) from dying, as well as the entire population of spaceship-Britain.

Tomorrow, I'm getting married. I mean, a long time ago… I got married… maybe?

"_Winston Churchill, f-for you."_

_The_ Winston Churchill! And did he just call him _dear_?

"_Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way."_

Well, if we're going back seventy years or so from my wedding day, I've got plenty of time. One more go won't hurt.

Besides, who'll be there to save the last-beings-of-their-kind, if not me?

0-o-0

Please review! I'd love to know other peoples thoughts/reactions on the episodes as well. But no spoilers please!


End file.
